Sealing devices and methods are used to reduce or prevent the movement of fluids between areas in various types of apparatus and systems. Traditional sealing devices generally exhibit net leakage fluid flow from a high pressure area to a low pressure area. This leakage generally results in a performance penalty to the system. Such sealing devices often rely on a contacting relationship between relatively movable surfaces and sealing elements to block the movement of such fluids. Such contacting relationships can result in wearing and eventual failure of the sealing system. In addition, such contacting relationships may result in frictional forces that consume energy. The contacting relationship generally results in wear particles or debris that can harm other functions in the sealed device. Sealing devices and methods currently in use may have other limitations and drawbacks.